Deep Blue Something
by sashsweetie
Summary: A blue satin dress, a few bottles of champagne, CJ, and Abbey. May become a series, I haven't quite decided. CJ/Abbey


It was the glimmer of blue that caught her eye. They walked in in a group, as they always did, and out of the corner of her eye, Abbey caught the glimmer of blue. Her eyes slid sideways towards her husband's Press Secretary. The deep blue silk dress, fitted perfectly to CJ's tall form, was breathtaking. And that was before Abbey saw the back. As CJ moved ahead of her, Abbey saw that the dress was backless, plunging from CJ's shoulders to pool in layers just below the small of her back. CJ had a great back.

Abbey watched her surreptitiously from her husband's side, just as she had for many years, her gaze sliding away whenever the Press Secretary could feel the First Lady's eyes upon her and turned to meet them. She watched CJ's lithe form wracked with laughter as she sipped champagne and laughed with Sam and Toby.

Finally, she excused herself from her husband's side and made her way towards the group. Gliding up beside CJ, she stood on tiptoe and murmured into the woman's ear. "Nice dress." She swept her fingertips across CJ's bare back as she bent in. "You should show off your back more." CJ shivered as Abbey's fingers whispered across her bare skin, turning to face the First Lady.

"Thank you ma'am." She smiled, confusion well masked upon her face. "I'm glad you like it." CJ lowered her gaze to Abbey's shoes, showing off smoky eyelids.

She would never admit she had chosen the dress specifically to attract Abbey's attention. It was a game they both played; the waiting, the watching…But never touching. To touch would be to step over an invisible line they had mutually, without speaking of it, laid down between them. So they played their game.

Abbey, however, had just raised the stakes. "Claudia Jean," she requested, raising her glass of champagne to CJ. "Let's get drunk."

CJ smiled. She loved to get that invitation. "Who should we invite?" she raised her eyebrows at the First Lady of the United States. "Donna? Amy?"

"Sure. Why not." The two women moved through the crowd, finding Amy and Donna arguing with Josh at a vacated table. "Sorry, Josh." Abbey grinned at him, "I'm stealing your companions." Amy and Donna got to their feet, knowing what was to follow.

"And I'm stealing the champagne." CJ announced, grabbing two bottles from the bucket in the centre of the table, handing one to Donna to carry. "Let's go, girls." They proceeded out of the ballroom as Josh grumped off towards Sam and Toby.

They ended up in Abbey's sitting room in the East Wing. "Unless otherwise stated, I'm Abbey for the evening." The First Lady informed them, popping the cork from one of the bottles of champagne and laughing as it spilled out, raising her glass to capture the flow.

As they worked their way through the first bottle, and then the second, the group became more and more relaxed. CJ had already been tipsy upon entering the room, now she was well on her way to trashed.

"I should get Josh to drive me home." Donna giggled. "I'm quite drunk."

Amy snorted. "You think he'll be fit to drive?" she shook her head. "I think we're all taking cabs tonight."

CJ was silent, looking remarkably cat-like as she sat with her feet curled up under her in an armchair. Abbey looked at her questioningly. "Penny for your thoughts?"

CJ shook her head, coming out of her trance. "Nothing interesting" she laughed "I'm just drunk." Abbey smiled.

"So are we all." She pointed out. "What shall we do now?"

"We could go back to the party." Donna pointed out.

"Let's do that!" Amy agreed. "We can harass Josh!" The two looked eagerly at Abbey and CJ.

"I think I'm too drunk for the party." CJ announced. "Alcohol and I don't socialise well. I usually end up embarrassing myself when I've had this much."

"Abbey?" Amy asked.

"No thanks. I've had enough of the party. I'll stay here with Claudia Jean."

"Okay." The two younger women wandered out of the room, giggling as they made plans to bother Josh.

"How, pray, do you usually embarrass yourself?" Abbey asked CJ, cocking an eyebrow and finishing the last sip of her champagne.

CJ laughed. "I'm an awkward woman, Abbey. It's not hard sober, let alone after a few drinks."

"You aren't awkward, Claudia Jean." Abbey chastised her gently.

CJ burst out in a fit of laughter which she couldn't seem to stop. "I'm sorry" She gasped helplessly. "I know you were trying to be nice."

"Let's get another bottle of champagne" Abbey suggested, changing the subject.

"Sounds good to me" CJ replied. "I'll run and get it. You'll get waylaid by the President."

"Okay," Abbey agreed "and I'll find some music or something."

CJ arrived back ten minutes later with another bottle of champagne. "Can we shoot the cork off the porch?" she asked playfully. "It was one of my favourite things to do on New Year's when I was a kid."

"Sure thing" Abbey replied. They made their way out onto the porch, giggling. Abbey watched as CJ popped the cork and was rewarded by a huge grin when it went shooting off across the lawn. Abbey smiled at the sheer joy Claudia Jean seemed to get out of such a simple thing.

"Oh, that was fun!" CJ laughed as they made their way back inside to pour their drinks. She collapsed onto the couch in a tumble of limbs, while Abbey sat down more calmly and started pouring the champagne.

"Here you are." She handed a flute to CJ, who was curled comfortably beside her, and sipped her own.

"So why do you think you're awkward?" Abbey asked bluntly, settling herself back into the couch so she could face CJ.

CJ blinked at her as though confused by the question. "I've always been awkward." She explained "You try being the tallest kid in every grade and looking like you never hit puberty your whole life, then get back to me." She paused. "There's a reason I focussed on being smart my whole life, Abbey. I knew I'd get the hell out of Dayton. I only survived there because I was funny, smart, and could give as good as I got. Then I got the hell out. Now I'm here, doing better than any them ever did." She smiled. Abbey didn't say anything. Now she understood CJ's inferiority complex. She was the girl in the class who tried to be one of the guys, so she wouldn't feel sorry for herself that they didn't see her as a girl in her own right. And here she was in Washington, doing the exact same thing all over again.

"Claudia Jean…" she started, unsure where she was going with it.

"Forget I said that." CJ said awkwardly. "I'm drunk. See? I do embarrass myself." She bit at her bottom lip.

"That wasn't embarrassing, it was honest." Abbey pointed out. "But just so you know, you look absolutely beautiful right now."

That hit home. CJ blushed. "Thanks." She said shyly. It surprised Abbey. Shyness was certainly something she'd certainly never seen in CJ before.

She eyed CJ for a moment, frowning, before asking "Claudia Jean, has anyone ever told you that before?"

CJ blushed again. "Not in so many words."

Abbey got to her feet. "That's it." She announced in a no-nonsense voice, pulling CJ to her feet. She steered her into the washroom and stood beside her in front of the mirror. "Now," she murmured "Your eyes. A beautiful grey-blue, for the moment." She pulled CJ's hair aside and ran a finger down her neck. CJ shivered. "A long, elegant neck, very nicely accented by those earrings, I might add." She continued. "Your breasts aren't gigantic, but they suit you." She ran her finger down CJ's back, ending where the fabric began. CJ's breath caught. "And your back is to kill for." Abbey peered over CJ's shoulder, raising her eyebrows. "I would continue, but we can't see any further down with this mirror."

CJ grinned "But now I want to hear about my ass!"

"Too bad I don't have a longer mirror." Abbey winked, and pulled CJ out of the bathroom, whirling her so they were face to face. "You're gorgeous, Claudia Jean, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She murmured gently, her nose only inches from CJ's. "You've seen me watching you."

CJ nodded slowly, her eyes captivated by Abbey's. "Just like I've been watching you." She whispered, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair from Abbey's face, tucking it behind her ear. Her fingers lingered on Abbey's jawline, brushing along it gently. Abbey grasped CJ's hand with her own, guiding CJ's fingers to her mouth, where she began to suck on them, one by one. CJ moaned, deep and low in the back of her throat, her head falling back, and her eyes closing. Abbey smiled, CJ's fingers still in her mouth, and began to trail kisses up her arm, starting with her palm, her wrist…until she reached CJ's collarbone. She started to bite gently at her neck, sucking and kissing.

"Maybe we should lock the door?" CJ asked breathlessly.

"Mmm…" Abby mumbled, still working on CJ's neck. "Yes." She paused in her work, smiling up cheekily, and crossed the room to lock the door. Then she sat herself down on the sofa. "Come here." CJ obeyed, coming to stand in front of Abbey. Then she began to pull up her skirt, very slowly, until she could straddle Abbey's lap. She leaned down, capturing the woman's mouth with her own, nibbling her lips before slipping her tongue between them.

"Naughty, Claudia Jean?" Abbey murmured into her mouth "I never would have guessed." She slipped her hands under CJ's dress and clasped her hips, pulling CJ in closer.

"There's a lot you haven't guessed, Dr. Bartlet. " CJ whispered cheekily into her ear. She unhooked Abbey's hands gently, climbing off and standing before her. She pushed the satin from her shoulders and the dress dropped to the floor, revealing naked breasts, black lace underwear and garters holding up the fishnet stockings that had been hidden under her satin dress. Abbey's jaw dropped. CJ giggled.

"Jesus, you _are_ naughty." Abbey clasped her around the waist and pulled her back onto the couch. CJ wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled Abbey down towards her, her deft fingers seeking out the zipper to her dress and sneaking it downwards before disrobing the First Lady from shoulders to waist. Abbey kissed her roughly, her mouth moving to CJ's nipples. CJ gasped and arched upwards, her stomach pushing into Abbey's amazing cleavage. Abbey pulled her dress off, leaving them both in stockings and panties. CJ flipped her over on the couch, climbing on top. She wrapped her legs around Abbey's waist, and kissed her again, tangling her fingers into Abbey's hair, which was quickly regressing to it's curly state.

"Mmm, Abbey." She murmured throatily, nibbling her ear. Abbey lay her back on the couch, wriggling down until CJ's legs were wrapped around her shoulders. She unhooked the garters.

"Are you going to let me take these off?" she raised an eyebrow at CJ from her place between her legs. CJ sighed dramatically and unhooked her legs, allowing Abbey to slide her panties and garter off. "Good." Abbey returned to business, kissing the insides of CJ's thighs, her labia, and finally slipping her tongue up and into her. CJ's hips shot upwards. Abbey grinned and pushed deeper, licking gently over CJ's most sensitive parts. She moved her tongue up to CJ's clit, using her fingers to continue down below. She thrust deeply and quickly. CJ rocked and shuddered in time with her movements.

"Oh Abbey, "she breathed, tangling her fingers deeply in the woman's hair. "Oh, _Abbey_!" she gasped. "Yes. _Yes_!" she was very close. Abbey started to nibble at her clit. CJ clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming as she came. "Oh, yes." She whispered afterwards. Abbey moved up to lay beside her on the couch. CJ kissed her gently, tasting her own come on Abbey's lips. "Thank you." She murmured, wrapping her arms around Abbey's neck. "That was wonderful." She gazed into Abbey's warm, liquid brown eyes. "I've wanted this a long time." She admitted.

"Me too." Abbey smiled.

"It's going to happen again, isn't it." CJ stated, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, I should think so." Abbey replied. "Now I've had you once, I know I won't be able to give you up." CJ smiled.

"Good." CJ wrapped her arms more tightly around Abbey as they lay silently on the sofa, smiles lighting both their faces.


End file.
